1. Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink, a recording device and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of performing recording by an inkjet recording method, an ink droplet which has been one ink droplet immediately after discharging ink is broken into a plurality of ink droplets to may generate fine ink droplets called satellites. It is also known that mist which is formed by further distribution of the satellite adheres to a discharge head which discharges ink to may disturb ink discharge.
Thus, a recording apparatus equipped with a unit for collecting the mist generated is proposed.